CREATION POWRS
Offensive #Children of Thesis can create weapons from elements in there immediate vicinity, which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the child who conjured it. The denser the element used to create the weapon, the more energy is drained from the creator. #They can also create other objects that are for non-combative purposes, but within reason, something might be shaped like an iPod, but as shadows do not have any working parts and source of electricity, such as batteries, they would not actually play music #Children of Thesis can create spikes on the ground or a surface of their choosing. Like generating spikes around a door handle, under a small to medium sized patch of leaves, or on the hilt of an opponent's sword. Spikes cannot be bigger than the average index finger. The more spikes are created, the longer they exist, and denser the element used to create the spikes, the more the user is drained. Defensive # Children of Thesis can create a shield or a wall out of surrounding elements, the wall can not be any larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the creator. This could be the ground, stone, water, air, or any other available element. This is possible as long as the amount of the element being used is already present in that immediate vicinity. The denser the element used to create the weapon, the more energy is drained from the creator. Passive #Children of Thesis' presence boosts the creativity of other characters in the immediate vicinity. #Children of Thesis are naturally creative, meaning they come up with attacks and creative solutions to an issue extremely fast. Supplementary #Children of Thesis have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal wounds. This is because they can use their powers to recreate living tissue. #Children of Thesis can create stars for a short time, these stars can generate light able to alight the surrounding area or blind an opponent. The stars stay will stay lit for a few minutes after the child stops powering them. 3 Months after Character is Made #Children of Thesis can create a living construct out of any elemental material, constructs can be no larger than 2 to 3 times the user. The denser the element used to create the construct, the more energy is drained from the creator. 6 Months after Character is Made # Children of Thesis are able to create a soul and bond it to a nearby construct of their creation. The construct can then be controlled by the child for a short amount of time, and it cannot be 2 or 3 times bigger than the user. 9 Months after Character is Made #Children of thesis can create more of a substance/element when in contact with a small amount of said substance/element, however they are drained the amount of substance/element that they create. The total created substance/element cannot be 3 times larger than the user. The denser the substance/element is, the more energy is drained from the creator. *Substances if the other powers are weaker. *Elements if the other powers are stronger. Traits #Children of Thesis are extremely creative. #Children of Thesis are good at solving puzzles, rationalizing things, telling more than believable lies. #Children of Thesis are good at building things with their hands, or by using tools around them. Thoughts Slayingthehalcyon Sii we need to figure out what "creation" entails 8:53 Hydrocarbon1997 "Create living tissue to regenerate." with some solid wording we could make a good healing powers from that 8:53 Slayingthehalcyon "Create tools, weapons, automatons etc." sounds good 8:53 Hydrocarbon1997 ikr? 8:53 Slayingthehalcyon "Create energy and matter to a infinite scale." sounds slightly op "Users Imagination can limit this power" a good limitation "May need to know how a object work in order to create it fully functional." also another good limiting factor 8:54 Hydrocarbon1997 i'm thinkin maybe creating souls to scout around for the user? 8:54 Slayingthehalcyon "Process may not be instantaneous, especially when large objects are being created." and this one would be a pain in the ass (yeah that sounds good) Lemme make a page for it on my wiki and we can congregate on my wiki, that way people can't see it. :P and we can work on it in silence 8:55 Hydrocarbon1997 both true, but i'm thinking an ally related power would be good. like creating a powerboost for them? okay awesome idea... Comments The current "passive" power seems more like a trait to me. Also the first ability should follow the same general rules as the Nyx creation power: "This can also be used for other non-combative objects, but within reason, something might be shaped like an iPod, but as shadows do not have any working parts and source of electricity, such as batteries, they would not actually play music". Although I know that it makes some sense for creation powers to be able to circumvent that, a large part of why the limitation exists is because it's potentially really OP. If you want functioning weapons (i.e. crossbows) just add an extra power that says that weapons can be created. I'd also change "area" to "immediate vicinity" on the defensive power since 'area' could be interpreted as the entire arena. On that note I think that all of these creative powers should also be subject to some kind of density limitation. In other words, if you create a super-dense material that's going to protect you really well like steel or titanium, it's obviously going to take more energy than creating a piece of paper or wood. Flamefang (talk) 16:34, February 19, 2014 (UTC)